This invention relates generally to commercial and residential utilities (water, gas, electricity) supply shutoff and more particularly to automatically shutting off the utilities in the event of a seismic event, and to especially wireless systems manually controlled by an occupancy activation mechanism such that the utility systems are functional only when the structure is occupied.
In most cases people leave their homes during the day to carry on day to day activities of life and business. Likewise, there are many hours where entire commercial buildings or particular rooms within a building, such as in hotels, may be unoccupied. The residences, rooms or buildings may be empty for a few hours or multiple days. During this absence from the residence or business unforeseen events such as earthquakes, fires, tornados, etc., could take place that could cause localized internal damage to water, gas and electrical systems. This damage may result in water flooding, gas explosions or electrical fires within the structure.
With regard to potential flooding from burst or damaged pipes, some owners have installed automated water valve shutoff systems that shut off the flow of water into the room or building by various means, such as upon detection of excessive water flow volume, water sensor detectors positioned on the floors of the building to detect large leaks or discharges, or even a simple manual pushbutton shutoff. Other devices are known for the control of electricity and gas in similar situations. While the known utility control devices address some of the potential problems, they have shortcomings. One major problem is that the current safety water valve and controller systems operate off of AC voltage, such that during power loss the valve and controller will not be operational.
For earthquake scenarios, what is needed is a valve and/or circuit breaker and controller system that operates utilizing a DC power source. i.e., battery power, that utilizes a seismic sensing system to initiate control of the valve. This invention will detect and analyze the precursors of the destructive earthquake waves that propagate in advance of the major destructive waves, activating the shut-off valve or circuit breaker prior to any major damage. It is an object of this invention to provide such a device and system. It is a further object that the system be adapted for buildings or individual rooms within a building whereby an affirmative action by the occupant of the building or room, such as the insertion and presence of a removable room card, such as a room key in a hotel for example, in the controller is required to activate or allow water flow, gas flow, or electrical power to the building or room.